


Through The Mirror Portal

by Ben_Scribbler



Series: Through The Mirror: Rayllum [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Rayllum Janaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Scribbler/pseuds/Ben_Scribbler
Summary: An alternative universe where an older Callum and Rayla meet. This focuses on Callum and Rayla with a lot of original characters including a Chapter on Janai and Amaya. This is a Rayllum novel with adult sexual themes.Disclaimer: TDP and all its characters are the sole property of the original creators and copyright owners. This works is fan fiction therefore entirely written for fun. For the purpose of this story Rayla and Callum are 18+ years old. This story is rated 18+ owing to the adult content throughout this work.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Through The Mirror: Rayllum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877746
Kudos: 32





	1. The Portal

  
Chapter 1: The Portal

Viren's eye's went dark as he muttered incantations over the dragon egg. He was trying spell after spell to attempt to unlock its power, so far the egg remained unharmed and pulsed radiant blue colours. Viren was enraged at every failed attempt to breach the egg and finally gave up for the day. He threw a sheet over it and retired to his chambers with a furious look on his sharp face.  
Meanwhile in another part of the castle Callum was chasing after his younger half brother who had once again stolen a whole tray of jelly tarts without sharing them. "Ez....Ez where have they gone now, I hope Bait's with you cos then I'll definitely find you, you pastry thief!"  
Callum continued down the dark castle corridors into a corner of the castle he didn't venture too often and to be honest didn't really remember. Usually if Ezran had a whole tray of food he would find a really obscure hiding place where he and Bait would eat the lot. This was a game Ezran and Callum would often play to break the boredom of being stuck in the castle. Sometimes even Soren would be not far behind trying to drag the older prince into the courtyard for sword fighting practice. Further down the corridor he reached a dead end, but with a flight of stone stairs heading down into some kind of basement area. After nervously heading down the stairs he could hear a loud whooshing noise which was getting louder as he crept towards a large heavy wooden door. He flung the door open and shouted,  
"Ez I've got you now!"  
Only to be confronted with a full length mirror and a swirling pool of light coming from where the glass should be. The light was blinding and it was pulling him in. Callum reached out for something to hold onto, dragging a stand across the floor. It was on wheels though and he flew, heading into the mirror taking the stand with him.  
Then there was darkness for what seemed like an age until Callum realised he was already somewhere else in the dark, still clutching onto a brass stand that had a blue glowing egg on top.  
Viren had come down the stone steps with another book of spells when he realised the noise in the cellar room had ceased.  
"What's going on" he exclaimed loudly. The enchanted mirror was now just an ordinary mirror and the dragon egg was gone.  
"This can't be, I opened the mirror portal to draw power from the egg, how can the egg have gone ". He looked everywhere but nothing. He attempted to reopen the mirror portal but for some reason the spell wouldn't repeat. He was furious at losing such a valuable asset but was unable to comprehend how or why this has happened.


	2. The Killing Moon

Meanwhile in the elf kingdom of Xadia an elf Mage is in deep discussion with Runaan. The Mage speaks with dire warning "Runaan you know I've never been wrong in these matters. The waters became still and clear as day I saw the lost egg of the storm dragons. It has not appeared before as it has never been surrounded by powerful energy. I also saw a male human who was with it."   
Runaan looked at the Mage in disbelief   
"I trust you, it's just it has always been understood that the egg was destroyed by the evil mage of Katolis!"  
The Mage looked calm and just uttered,   
"That is what we were made to think, I have seen it. It's no longer of our world but in another, with what I think is a male human. We have to return it to its rightful home. I can send one of your soldiers to retrieve the egg and return to this world." Runaan looked pained at this statement,   
"I see, I know one of our fighters who has exceptional ability. We will carry out our binding ceremony and I will send our fighter to you."  
"Excellent" said the Mage, "I will begin the preparations, I need to make a power amulet for their return trip"  
Runaan nodded and returned to the village of Silvergrove to let the assassins know that their planned attack of the Katolis castle was to be cancelled in light of this development.   
Runaan stood in front of the young fighter "Are you sure you're ready for this? You will travel through the portal the mage will create to slay the human and bring back the dragon egg?"  
The young elf looked up at Runaan.   
"Aye am ready, now bind me and ah will bring back the egg."  
Runaan looked on and nodded,  
"In that case thy will be done." He bound the young elf's wrists with enchanted cord and the elf went to the Moon-shadow pond and floated a flower that moved into the centre. This completed the binding ceremony. The elf then walked to the edge of the village through the rest of elves while they stood to attention to mark the event. At the very edge of the village the moon-shadow Mage was waiting.   
"Now young elf, take this amulet and keep it safe. This is your only way to return to our world." The Mage said with stern tone. "Now I will open the portal, I can't keep it open long so you will have to hurry."  
The elf Mage then drew a symbol in thin air that lit up like blue lightning, he then spoke loudly, "Vectio!" The tree in front of them turned into a swirling blue pool, the Mage then pointed to the elf.   
"Now go, run!" The Elf didn't need telling twice and ran straight through the portal and landed straight into some bushes in a strange dark woodland.  
Back in Silvergrove Runaan turned to Ethari,  
"I hope I've not made a mistake, this could end badly!" Ethari just smiled and took Runaan's hands in his,  
"I'm sure everything will be fine."


	3. The OtherWorld

All was not fine though in the world at the other side of the portal. Callum had knocked himself out trying spells in an abandoned barn, with a primal stone he found under the brass stand. When he woke up he looked around, he could make out the window frames of the wooden shack he had been thrown into. Beside him there was the blue egg which was pulsing fast and cracking.  
"Oh no!" He said," I must have caught it with my last spell as I tried to reopen the portal." He grabbed the egg and ran with it outside and placed it down on the ground. He ran back a few paces but as he hid, him and the egg were caught with a blast of lightning. Callum once again was knocked out, but the egg hatched and a young dragon emerged. The dragon was glowing with electricity and after doing lots of stretching, sniffed at Callum and curled up next to him.   
This event had not gone unnoticed by the elf assassin who was striding up the hill at fantastic pace, swords drawn. The elf came to an abrupt halt surveying the scene. With the human already looking dead and a young dragon hissing with a fiery crackle.  
"You look like the egg has hatched little one." As soon as the elf lowered the swords the dragon became less defensive and made chirpy tweets.  
"Aye you are a little cutie" tickling the dragon under the chin which made the little dragon flap its wings happily.   
The elf's attention has been suitably diverted and eventually looked up to see the big dumb human making a bumbling getaway. The elf caught up with him quickly and flicked both swords out, whipping his legs out from under him. Callum turned over on the floor and shinned up against the side of the barn. The elf was closing in and drew a sword against his throat as he breathed heavily.


	4. The Pale Assassin

The elf took down its hood to reveal a beautiful pale skinned girl with large piercing lilac eyes,  
"I've been sent by the elf kingdom to bring back the egg and have been bound to kill yer!"  
Callum was taken a back and stuttered,  
"I -I don't know what's ha-happening I was in the castle, now I'm here. I f-found an egg, got sucked through a mirror, struck by lightening I, I." By this time he passed out again.  
Rayla felt pangs of guilt. If this was true she's trying to kill an innocent man who looked about the same age as her and had a soft friendly face.  
"You're lucky you're so good looking, otherwise ah would have put you out of your misery." Callum instantly opened his eyes, looked deeply into the elf's eyes and said with a cheeky grin,  
"Your not too bad yourself." To which point Rayla blushed, jumped to feet and snapped,  
"You must be imagining things yah dumb human," and dragged him up to his feet.  
"Am taking yer back to Xadia where mah tribe can decide what ah should do with ya." Callum at this point being dragged along by a determined elf said nervously,  
"My names Ca, Callum, what's yours?" Rayla turned to face him with a slight look of irritation on her face,  
"It's Rayla, nice to meet you Ca-Callum!" Callum then uttered,  
"No just Callum." Rayla carried on gazing at him with a wry smirk,  
"Ah know!" Callum blushed and looked down,  
"Sorry Rayla." She couldn't help but laugh to herself cos he's such a goof.  
Rayla then looked in intrigue as the young dragon jumped into Callum's arms as they descended down the side of the hill to where Rayla entered this world, through the Mage's portal. She half looked at Callum,  
"It seems like someone's taken a shine to ya." Rayla smiled as she looked down at the dragon,  
"Ah don't know what everyone's going to say when they see the egg's not an egg anymore."  
They had now come to the clearing and the bushes. Rayla looked at Callum,  
"Right! Now we have to run towards the portal when ah break open this amulet." Callum nodded. Rayla broke the amulet in her hand and threw it at the bush. Sure enough the portal appeared. They all ran towards it, though something went wrong and as they crashed through the bush the portal disappeared sending Rayla headfirst into a tree knocking her out. Callum and the dragon tumbling after.  
Callum picked himself up and even though she had been acting threatening he sat with Rayla cradling her lovingly, checking her over to make sure she wasn't badly injured. Callum muttered under his breath,  
"Please don't be hurt." He was captivated by her beauty and stroked her face as she woke in a daze.  
Callum without thinking kissed her on the forehead as he fussed over her. Rayla quickly flipped onto her feet in embarrassment. Everyone was red faced as Callum jumped back,  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I, I." Rayla just looked at him and said sincerely, "Ah guess you must be a good guy, cos if you were bad yer could have killed me and took off into the night. Dragons are a really good judge of character, so that little one must think your really special." By now Callum had gone beetroot red and looked away from Rayla with super embarrassment. Rayla sat back down with a defeated tone,  
"Not that it matters now anyway cos ah think we're stuck here." Callum gazed dreamily at Rayla,  
"Well we can get to know each other then, I'm Prince Callum of Katolis, second in line to the throne. Crap at sword fighting, but I think I might be able to do magic. Something happened when I was struck by lightning with little Zim here." Rayla looked at Callum in surprise,  
"How's do you know he's called Zim?" Callum looked back confused,  
"I can't explain it I just sort of know, he's Azimundius prince of the storm dragons." Callum said this in such a matter of fact way Rayla was taken a back.  
"So Mage Prince Callum that's quite a lot of titles" Rayla joked in her best fake posh voice. They both then started giggling and even Zim joined in. Callum then stood up and drew a symbol in mid air and said, "Fulminis" firing a bolt of lightning upwards into the night sky. Rayla looked both shocked and impressed,  
"Callum that is amazing, you've connected with an Arcanum, nah human ah ever heard of doing that." With that Callum whooped,  
"Yeah I'm a mage!" Rayla promptly grabbed both his shoulders and said,  
"Look Callum no one likes a loud Mage." Callum laughed. Sat back down pleased with himself. Then Callum realised he hadn't eaten or drank anything since coming here,  
"Rayla I need a drink, do you have anything? Plus I think Zim might need something."  
Rayla looked at the sorry looking pair and said,  
"Ah do have some moon-berry juice you only need a drop, it's magic." Rayla passed it to Callum and sure enough after a few drops each, they felt much better. Callum gushed to Rayla,  
"That stuffs great, your great, thank a million, I feel awesome now and it tastes so good."  
Callum was all gooey eyed at Rayla, really going overboard with the thanks. Rayla looked back and sarcastically added,  
"No problem mah Mage prince!" Even though she was being sarcastic, Callum couldn't help but imagine ravishing that sweet elf girl, right where she stood.


	5. Stranded In The OtherWorld

Meanwhile back in Silvergrove the Moon-shadow Mage was talking with Runaan and Ethari. The Mage was making a stronger potion and said to Rayla's guardians,   
"I think she tried to bring too many people back with her, the spell was not strong enough, but I think I can boost its effect. Hopefully they stay where they are and I can bring them back. If not I can send one of you to get her." Runaan and Ethari both nodded, then Runaan said,   
"I blame myself if she's in trouble I should have gone myself." But Ethari shook his head in disagreement,   
"No, have faith in her. I'm sure whatever's happened she's fine. The flower still floats and the Mage has sensed the dragons essence. She has probably took the human prisoner and tried to bring them all through the portal." They all nodded in agreement and left the Mage to improve on the potion.  
In Katolis after Prince Callum had gone missing, King Harrow ordered the castle searched top to bottom and even Prince Ezran and Bait were searching. General Amaya had a whole regiment of the castles guard out looking for him. Lord Viren and Claudia were performing a spell to try and find him, crushing all sorts of magical creatures to formulate an unholy mixture. Claudia spoke nervously to her father as he was finalising his potion.  
"Dad, so you think he'll be ok". Viren looked up from his work,   
"Of course my dear, I suspect he's gone through a portal I opened this morning, all I have to do is re-open it then we'll get the errant Prince back. I know he's like a brother to you" Viren looked at his daughter with false concern as all he was interested in was retrieving the egg and gaining its power.  
The morning sun was rising in the world where Callum and Rayla were stranded. Somehow in the night Rayla had moved over to Callum and they were cuddling tightly onto each other, with Zim curled up at their feet. Callum stirred and realised he was in a tight embrace with the girl of his dreams and they were almost face to face. He traced his eyes down the profile of her athletic body and the excitement of being so close to her. This made him stir lower down. Rayla had also woke slightly to feel she was being held tenderly by Callum and could feel his hard member pressing against her tummy. She shivered slightly with a thrilling thought of him and her together, naked and enjoying each other's bodies. As she had spent all her life training to be an assassin, she had never had thoughts of boyfriends or desire until now. Now it was hitting hard, how could she feel this way about someone she barely knew, let alone a human? Her mind was doing back-flips. She felt empowered by her lustful thoughts and gently straddled over a sleepy Callum. She reached down with her face to meet his and slowly started kissing his mouth. A sleepy Callum responded in kind and they both clung tight and kissed each other softly. Callum opened his eyes fully to see Rayla's beautiful face, eyes closed and kissing him passionately. Until Zim took a running jump onto them both and killed the mood. Rayla immediately jumped up as if nothing had happened looking flustered and said hastily,  
"Am going to scout the area and see if ah can get us some fresh water." Callum's mind was now frazzled and just picked up Zim,   
"Hey boy, how ya doing, I think she likes me, woo hoo!" Callum shouted loudly and replied to by Zim's excited chirps. Later on that morning Rayla returned triumphantly with a water skin full to the brim,   
"Drinks up for the Princes!" Rayla stated loudly to everyone's relief. The water was passed round and everyone got a generous share.   
The tension of threat had been lifted now between Rayla and Callum and now replaced by something more exciting.   
As Callum played in the clearing with Zim. Rayla began thumbing through the large book that Callum had been carrying with him. It was a sketch book and full of the most intricate drawings of what Rayla could assume was the people from Katolis castle. As she found sketches of the king and his younger brother all caught off guard. Towards the end of the book she found several drawings of her. Some in sexy poses and while relaxing. A wave of embarrassment flooded over her, then a feeling of excitement. She was definitely starting to have serious feelings for the goofy prince.   
Callum came over to Rayla looking through his sketches and looked all embarrassed. He began trying to explain the seductive sketches of Rayla without sounding creepy. "Hmm Rayla, do you like my drawings?" Shuffling his feet about, but Rayla was loving this and definitely wanted him to squirm.   
"Oh Callum so you think ah should lay over here like this and wear skimpy lace." Rayla beamed while performing the actions in a fake sexy voice.  
"Sorry Rayla I just think you're beauti.... really interesting to draw!" Callum pulled back at the last minute hoping Rayla had not realised he had blurted out his true feelings. Rayla's joking around had backfired though. No man had ever said she was beautiful before and it cut through her tough exterior. She stormed right up to Callum and grabbed him by his collar with such force Zim ran behind a tree. She then pulled his face right to hers, kissing him hard. Callum's shock turned to panic and he kissed her back equally as hard as he nearly fell backwards. They both relaxed and looked at each other now both giggling with amazement. Callum broke the silence, "Rayla, I know I barely know you but I don't want to be without you!" Rayla smiles back at Callum,   
"Ah know what yer mean, ave got to admit ah can't explain it either, but let's see how things go. You never know in a week we could be sick of the sight of each other. Plus when Runaan catches us we're both in trouble. Cos ah should have killed you and now cos of that binding mah hands going to fall off. You still want a one handed girlfriend?" Callum reached for Rayla's wrist to see the binding that had already started cutting off the blood to her hand. They both sat and Callum said,   
"Have you tried to cut it?" Rayla nodded. Then Zim popped his head in between them and started licking at her hand. Rayla looked down at the dragon and stroked him with her good hand.   
"Ah Zim, thanks boy, but ah think it'll take more than licking to get this off." But then Zim started nagging on it and bit the binding clean off.   
"Yeah!" They all cheered and laughed "Good boy!" Said Rayla, rubbing her wrist with relief,  
"Extra moon-berry juice for you!" Zim looked at Rayla wagging his tail and chirping excitedly. Then Rayla looked over to Callum,   
"Well looks like your girlfriend's got two good hands now." Winking at him suggestively. Callum just jumped up and shouted,  
"Woohoo got a girlfriend and she's an elf!"   
Rayla looked at him making a hushing motion with both hands,  
"Remember no one likes a loud Mage!" Her smile was beaming.


	6. Return To Silvergrove

Then out of nowhere the tree they were resting against opened up into a massive swirling portal. Two large arms reached through, pulling all three of them back through the portal and out onto the edge of Silvergrove. Rayla, Callum and Zim all stood up at once to face a group of serious looking moon-shadow elves. Runaan and Ethari both at the front, arms folded. Runaan spoke,   
" I think someone has got some explaining to do!" Callum tried to speak. Then was silenced abruptly by Runaan,   
"You first Rayla. Someone take this human to our holding cell, we'll decide his fate later."   
Rayla immediately drew both swords and stood shielding Callum,   
"You are not locking him up. He's done nothing wrong that's why he's still here!" Also Zim began snarling at one of the elves who started towards them.  
The village Mage stood and laughed, "Seems like the boy has himself a fan club, let's hear him out. I sense a strong magical force about him and it's not dark magic either. That's unique in itself."  
Runaan then relaxed his posture,   
"So be it, we'll sit round the fire and you both can explain what's going off and why the egg is now a dragon!"   
Ethari spoke quietly to Runaan,   
"If the legends are true then a storm dragon can only be hatched in the eye of a storm and it appears the Dragon has taken to the boy. Dragons can sense someone of pure heart so the boy can't be a threat." Runaan nodded,   
"That maybe true, but we have to find out how he got the egg and who he is."  
So they all sat round the fire where they ate and Callum explained who he was and how he found the egg. Also he explained how he connected with the sky Arcanum. This was met with laughter from the elves until Callum did a lightning spell then everyone was silenced. The village Mage then decided he would teach Callum some extra spells that would help him, as he and Rayla had been chosen to return the young dragon to his mother. Mostly because Zim attacked anyone else who came close to him.   
After the fire had died down, Runaan, Ethari, Rayla and Callum went back to Runaan and Ethari's cabin. Ethari turned to Rayla,   
"Its good to have you home, how did you get rid of the binding, because your target seems live and well?  
Rayla looked at Ethari sheepishly,   
"Funny story, Zim ripped it in half!"  
Ethari laughed,   
"Handy thing you had a dragon nearby, I don't think we'll be sending you to kill anyone else. We've only got one spare room." Callum looked down in embarrassment.   
Rayla then spoke,   
"Ah, ok I get your point, to be fair it was mah first mission, plus Callum's special.... ah mean different!" Callum by now was really embarrassed. Runaan and Ethari just looked at each other shocked. Not only had the little girl they had looked after for years grown to be a strong elf warrior, but she was showing interest in a boy... A human boy! They all entered the large cabin of Runaan and Ethari. It was full of decorative clay pots and the walls adorned with ornamental weaponry of Ethari's creation. Ethari who was definitely the more friendly of the two turned to face Callum and Rayla who were stood awkwardly.   
"Our home is your home Callum. Rayla will show you to your room for tonight. You'll need your sleep because your mission starts tomorrow and you've got a long distance to travel." Rayla grabbed Callum's hand and dragged him to his room quickly, before she said anything else more embarrassing in front of her adoptive parents. When they had gone Runaan crept over to Ethari and whispered.   
"I'm not imagining things am I, there is definitely something going on between those two. I hope she's not his hostage or this is some trick. You know you can't trust humans!"  
Ethari looked relaxed and replied,   
"Come on, have you seen the way they look at each other? I remember how you used to act when we first started dating." Runaan looked open mouthed,   
"You're right, I can't believe I didn't see it, I guess it's just the shock of it all. If he harms a hair on her head, I swear I'll skin him to make a new coat."  
Ethari laughed,   
"Rayla's definitely the one in charge, I wouldn't worry. "They both laughed as they sat in their favourite chairs.   
Meanwhile as Rayla showed Callum into his room. Callum closed the door behind them both, spun Rayla round and kissed her passionately. Rayla taken aback, held onto him and responded with equal passion. Rayla broke off kissing to whisper in Callum's ear,  
"Your in trouble now mah Mage Prince." They both laughed and flopped onto the bed. Callum looked at Rayla,  
"You really are amazing. I've noticed you don't have any pictures up on the wall. Let me draw some of Runaan and Ethari. We can leave them as a little thank you present. Rayla looked into Callum's eyes,  
"Ah think they would like that, it will probably make them feel safer about hosting a human man who might steal their adopted daughter away!"  
Callum giggled,   
"As if I could steal you anywhere you didn't want to go! "Rayla nodded,   
"Aye your probably right, best get drawing then!" Callum stopped Rayla,   
"First though before I draw anything!" Callum crawled over to Rayla and grabbed her feet pulling her under him. Rayla looked surprised and then half smiled, half smouldering. Then she said deeply,   
"Ah don't know what ya have in mind but ah barely know ya. Am definitely not that kind of girl." Callum leans over her looking crest fallen, then with more of a pleading look.  
"Honestly Rayla I haven't a clue how to seduce you, I just want to look at you naked cos your so frigging hot!" He leaned right down over her and reached both his hands round cupping her face. He then kissed her deeply. Rayla shut her eyes and kissed him back, taking over slightly. Callum definitely loved that Rayla knew exactly what she wanted. Then Rayla rolled Callum over to one side and got up.   
"That's enough for now mah Mage Prince, ah don't want ya to bust a hole in those pants of yours." Rayla giggled, pointing to his hard-on which was threatening to break free. Then her face turned serious.   
"Ya better have that ready for me later, cos am coming for ya. After everyone's in bed though, am not explaining 'us' to Runaan and Ethari tonight! They're like ma parents do ya understand!" Callum just held his hands up in a sort of surrender pose,  
"Look Rayla I totally understand, I just can't seem to control myself around you. I've never been like this before. I am sorry. I'll grab my sketch book and do the portraits we talked about." Rayla beamed,  
"Your so sweet am going to gobble ya up", she reached over and gave Callum one last kiss and ventured back into the living space to chat with her parents. Runaan and Ethari paused their quiet chat they were having a both turned to face Rayla. Ethari was first to quiz Rayla,  
"So Rayla is Callum ok."   
Rayla smiled.   
"Yeah just checked he was ok, I've left him drawing for a while, he's had a traumatic few days."   
"Drawing, hmm" Ethari replied, "Is he any good?"  
Rayla responded,  
"Yeah really good, almost lifelike, when we were in that other world ah snuck a peek at his sketchbook. Ave seen all his family, he lives in a castle!"   
Runaan poured cold water on this friendly chat,   
"We were going to storm that castle to kill the king. To avenge the killing of the dragon king. How does that make you feel?"  
Rayla looked shocked,   
"Ok ah didn't know that, but glad we didn't have to, cos ah would like to go there at some point maybe. Think Callum would need help finding his way home."  
Ethari's grin broadened,  
"Rayla, I know that look, we know you like him!"  
Rayla looked sheepish and fidgeted in the chair.   
"Ok ya got me, ah like him, he likes me. He's a dumb human, it won't work no one will accept it! Maybe his family won't accept me!" Rayla then realised the gravity of her situation and then the horror crossed her mind, what if Callum's family didn't like her. Or even worse, locked her in the dungeon.  
Runaan has stayed quiet for most of this conversation but added,   
"I can't see why they wouldn't like you, your kind and caring, too much so to be an assassin, but after they get over the fact you're an elf I'm sure they'll love you for you!" Ethari stroked Runaans hand, "Runaan's right, we just have to make sure that evil Mage is dealt with because he will cause problems for you and Callum. He craves power and will hurt anyone who stands in his way."  
Rayla nodded,  
"Aye your right, I'm not in any hurry to meet them, but as long as the dragon prince gets home we'll all be safer."  
Runaan sat up in his chair and stared at Rayla,  
"We'll be safe when that evil Mage is dead and buried, he'll start another war and you could be in danger. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."


	7. More Than Friends

Rayla yawned, said good night to Runaan and Ethari and went to her room which was next door to Callum's. She laid on her bed unable to sleep and waited until her parents both went to bed. Then using her stealthy ability she snuck over to Callum who had left a pile of clothes next to the bed. She had already stripped to just a night shirt and quietly slipped into bed alongside him. Callum felt the cover lift and shuffled along to let the toned cute elf in next to him. She smelt of moon-berries as he felt her hair swish across his face. He was rigid with anticipation and had caught the nervous shivers. Callum felt an arm brush up his leg and onto his stiffening manhood. Rayla whispered into his ear,  
"Is this ok? Av never done this before but av heard stories."  
Callum was lost for words but managed to say between hard breaths,  
"That's amazing, I think your awesome." Rayla smiled in the pale moonlit room. She stopped playing and straddled him, just resting her tight bottom against his manhood. Callum looked up at Rayla who crossed her arms and lifted her silky nightshirt over her head to reveal a perfectly toned blemish free body. Callum rubbed his hands up her sides and cupped her perky boobs. Then traced a hand down to meet her most sensitive spot. Rayla was closing her eyes and writhing excitedly. She moaned quietly under her breath and Callum was watching her in awe. The moonlight made her almost disappear and Callum did a double take,   
"Er Rayla you're disappearing!" Rayla opened her eyes and looked down at the worried looking Callum.   
"Don't worry mah Mage Prince, am a moon-shadow elf. In moonlight it's what we do, helps us sneak up on human Princes before we do this." Rayla lifted her bum up and guided Callum's hard shaft straight into her waiting opening. It was a really snug fit and both Rayla and Callum took sharp intakes of breath until he was fully inside her. Rayla leant down and kissed him hard. Then she sat upright and rocked steadily on his hardness. His head was doing a rollercoaster ride and he had never felt so much pleasure. He gripped her boobs as her rocking got faster. Everything about Rayla was amazing. First times were supposed to be bad but this was far from it. Rayla pulled herself away from Callum and got on all fours on the bed in front of him.   
"Come here, please mah Prince!" Callum jumped up and found her spot and slid inside with no resistance, "Oooh!" Rayla gasped. Rayla's oohs and ah's got closer together until they both went over the edge. He flopped back onto the bed and Rayla turned round and laid over him, kissing him all over his face. Rayla whispered to a now relaxed Callum,   
"That was ok, but ya need more practice to get it right." They both chuckled quietly as they both knew it was amazing. Then Rayla looked all serious,   
"What av ya done to me?" She said. Callum just gave her a wide grin,   
"I'm sorry, I think."  
Rayla scowled at him as she pulled on her night shirt.   
"Am going to the loo to clean up, al see ya in the morning," Rayla whispered to Callum. She gave him one last kiss before disappearing off out the room. Rayla went back to her room afterwards and laid in bed smiling to herself thinking what an amazing night, but worried slightly because of how quickly they got intimate.   
"Ah hope he doesn't think am too easy and goes off me" she whispered under her breath. Then she thought, no I'm being silly and drifted off to sleep. Callum stayed awake for a while, his head still buzzing from the nights events. Thinking to himself, it's too soon to ask her to marry me, but I will never find anyone else like her. She's actually perfect. Callum drifted into an uneasy sleep as the noises of the house and rustling from outside. This was completely alien to living in a castle where you hear next to nothing. Callum was woken at sunrise by a rustling of the bed sheets and saw a bulge at the end of the bed creeping up towards him, he moved up to the headboard unsure of what was happening. He felt a mouth close around him and started gently sucking. He lifted the covers slowly to reveal two beautiful lilac eyes staring back at him and her mouth full. He put his hands on the side of her face and gently held her horns guiding her. She then stopped, lifted her a head up and said,  
"Oi, not mah horns yer bugger!" They both giggled and Callum moved his hands away and mouthed,  
"Sorry." She didn't really mind though and carried on. Afterwards Rayla smiled and tried to look all sweet and innocent. Callum scooped her up in his arms, kissing her and holding her tight,  
"You are so amazing, I know what I can do," Rayla looked confused, then Callum tossed her down where he had been laid asleep. He then proceeded to spread her legs. He lifted up her nightshirt to show off her beautiful body in the faint daylight filtering in through the blinds. Her breaths were jumpy with excitement as Callum leaned down low, kissing her inner thighs up to her sweet entrance. Rayla obliged with Callum, gently pushing her legs apart and found herself completely exposed and vulnerable to the human's advances. Her legs spread so wide she had to grip with her feet to stay on the bed. Guided by Rayla who steered Callum's head into lapping at her most sensitive area. She held his face just where she wanted him and he dutifully kept rubbing his tongue on her spot, while gently massaging both of her perky boobs. Rayla could take no more and was quickly bucking and writhing, trying to break away from the intense pleasure but getting drawn back in by Callum's powerful grip. The writhing and bucking got so intense eventually Rayla started oohing deeply and Callum could feel her excitement. Then she went all floppy and doe eyed. Rayla looked at Callum with a sleepy smile on her face,   
"Well mah Mage Prince that settles it, am keeping you forever!" Callum just laughed and hugged his naked girlfriend tightly. He looked at Rayla with a serious face,  
"Forever sounds just fine." They hugged a bit longer, then Rayla crept out of Callum's room to get ready for the trek ahead of them. Breakfast was awkward as they all sat across a large wooden table together. Zim was under the table as he'd been sleeping in the kitchen all night. Though he was awake and sniffing for breakfast himself. Ethari and Runaan seemed unaware of any night time goings on between Rayla and Callum. Callum though was acting more shy than usual and they kept stealing glances from each other. Rayla was holding Callum's hand under the table and the feeling was electric between them. They were all busy eating and Rayla kept trying Callum with different elf foods that he'd never had before. Some of the plants that these foods came from were magical and the tastes were amazing. Callum broke away from shovelling his plate into his mouth to tell Rayla,   
"This breakfast is so nice, I don't know what anythings called, but we have to take some with us." Rayla just laughed.   
"Am sure Ethari will pack us up a picnic, ma greedy Mage Prince."


	8. Short Stay In Silvergrove

The fun was interrupted by a knock at the door, an elf scout was here on official business to speak to the tribe leader Runaan. Rayla got up from the table and whispered to Callum,  
"Come on let's leave them to it, it looks serious. "Callum nodded and they both went to Rayla's room. Callum looked around her room, at her clothes, her old toys and a small mirror at her table in the corner.   
"This is great, it's like learning all about how you grew up all in one room." He said excitedly. Rayla just looked at him a little embarrassed.   
"Ah know it looks babyish, but some of these things reminds me of ma real parents, wherever they are."  
Rayla told Callum about how they were dragon guards then fled after an attack by some humans who took the dragon egg. It dawned on Callum then that there was more to it than Rayla had been told. Callum looked around trying to find the right words.   
"If your parents are anything like you, there's no way they would just flee. I bet Viren is behind this, leave him to me. I'll find out what he's done. That man is pure evil!" Rayla looked annoyed by Callum even mentioning it and snapped back.  
"Just leave it, whatever happened it's done. I don't want to lose you as well. Ah know Runaan is planning something now he knows who's behind all this.  
"Callum nodded and he just hugged Rayla. Just as they held each other Ethari walked in,   
"Oh I'm sorry I guess I've interrupted something." Ethari was trying to hide a wide grin. So Rayla owned up.  
"Ok, ah guess you've probably worked it out ba now, Callum's ma boyfriend, do you think the tribe is going to ban me from seeing him?" Rayla looked genuinely concerned. Ethari played it down though. "It's nobody's business but yours, so I wouldn't worry. I don't think it's crossed anyone's minds to be honest. Runaan knows though, we talked about it." Rayla looked even more worried,   
"Is Runaan Ok with it?" Ethari smiled warmly,   
"He's fine, as long as you're safe he's happy, he did mention something about skinning Callum alive if he hurts you!" Rayla and Ethari both hugged and laughed. Callum looked around nervously and said,  
"I don't like the sound of that, I'm a bit scared now to be honest, I feel I could be in danger." Rayla smiled kindly at Callum,  
"Don't worry Callum, that's the closest to acceptance you can get. It's just his way, he can be a bit grumpy."   
"Ok" said Callum warily.   
"I'll keep my zap hands on standby just in case." Rayla punched Callum in the arm playfully and shook her head at him. Ethari just clicked his fingers,   
"Anyway you two, I nearly forgot why I came. Runaan needs to see you both there's an important message he needs to tell you. Plus you Callum need to send a message to your Father to let him know your safe!" Callum looked shocked and a sudden realisation crossed his mind.   
"I bet they've got people searching for me, i'm such an idiot!" Ethari just patted Callum on the shoulder, "  
Don't worry, write a message on some paper and launch it with this, the message will get to whoever's name you inscribe on the arrow". Callum looked in awe,  
"Wow, I'll write one now!" Callum quickly scrawled a note and wrapped it round the arrow. He took a knife offered from Rayla and scratched 'King Harrow' on the shaft of the arrow. Then the writing flashed blue. Callum jumped a little. Rayla took a bow and fired the arrow out of her window which promptly morphed into a brightly coloured bird and flew at a lightning pace towards Katolis.


	9. The Word Of The King

At the Royal court of Katolis the mood was sombre. General Amaya had been captured at the breach by Sun-fire elves and Prince Callum was still nowhere to be seen. King Harrow was in discussion with his high council when a multicoloured bird flew in to the room and landed at King Harrows feet. The bird then faded and turned back into an arrow with a page rolled up on it. Everyone in the council was taken aback with some muttering from the guards who stood close by the king. The King hurriedly unfurled the message addressed from his stepson Callum. The high council all waited in stunned silence. Then the King addressed his audience,   
"Well this is quite a development, indeed Prince Callum is in Xadia with a tribe of moon-shadow elves," Everyone listening immediately made shocked noises and were hushed by Opeli. The King continued, he says he's not in any danger and they are on a mission returning the Dragon Prince to his mother. He says he will return soon and would like to bring his new friend he has met. He says he has tried lots of different foods and seen some amazing magical creatures." The King then stopped, looked around and continued,  
"This all happened because he was sucked through a mirror in the castle chasing after Prince Ezran. Ended up somewhere else with a dragon egg, which hatched into the Dragon Prince and he was rescued by an elf girl called Rayla." The council went in to stunned silence. Opeli spoke quietly to the king,   
"This has Lord Virens name all over it, his magic is threatening to drag us into war!" The king nodded and agreed. Then replied to Opeli under his breath,  
"I think it's about time to summon Viren to see me, I want an explanation!" The High council meeting was dissolved and everyone left loudly chatting about the revelations about Callum's whereabouts. Opeli stayed and ordered a guard to send for Viren. The King said in guarded tones,  
"We have got to treat this very sensitively for Amaya and Callum's sake. We need to get them both home but I think this returning of the dragon could help heal the rift between Elves and the human kingdoms." Opeli agreed, bowed her head and made her exit. Lord Viren appeared shortly after and the King announced the good news that his son had been found safe and well, he would be travelling back to the kingdom soon. Viren smiled with some relief then cautiously asked,   
"Did he mention anything unusual!" The Kings tone turned sour,   
"Oh you mean the dragons egg that you told me had been destroyed!" Viren looked aggrieved and became extremely defensive,   
"I did this for the Kingdom, I wanted to release the egg's power to strengthen our kingdoms defence against the elves!"   
King Harrow was bubbling with anger and put Viren down sharply,   
"Well you don't need to bother, the egg's hatched and Callum is taking it to its mother with an elf!" Lord Viren's face fell, "But my king he'll be in danger, we slayed it's father. The elves will probably kill Callum if they already haven't!" The king had calmed somewhat by now as he was used to navigating Viren's half-truths. The king spoke again,  
"I trust Callum's judgement, he's only young, the elves have taken him in, he's made friends and he's going to do the right thing. This could alone help free Amaya and bring the two sides to peace!" Viren looked sceptical but bowed his head and said,   
"I hope for everyone's sake this is so, if not it could be a fatal trap that could destroy the kingdom." The King wasn't having any of it!  
"Enough Viren, trust in my leadership, but get this straight, no more dangerous magic in the castle. This could have caused a disaster!" Viren nodded and skulked away. Muttering about how good dark magic is and how it helped to make the kingdom prosperous. The king in turn went back to his throne and sat shaking his head. His old friend and advisor had to be stopped before he did some real damage. Plus the pride he felt for Callum was immeasurable. He could end up uniting the two sides and heal divisions.


	10. Journey To Storm Spire

Rayla and Callum were busy loading up supplies onto a sky dragon, who had heard the rumours about Zim and offered to take them to the Storm Spire. Zim was looking terrified but Callum and Rayla were fussing him and putting him at ease. Rayla said to Callum,   
"Ah think Zim feels about flying the same way ah feel about water!" Callum looked at Rayla sympathetically,  
"I didn't know you didn't like water, I hope I can change that. We have a great swimming pool at the castle." Rayla looked uncertain,   
"Yer might be able to convince me, we'll see!" Rayla didn't want to put too much of a dampener on it, but she was actually really excited to see Callum's home and family. Not so much the pool though. They said their goodbyes and Callum gave Runaan the pictures wrapped up in a square of cloth that Rayla bought specially. Rayla even managed to get some frames from the village store. Runaan and Ethari opened the fabric wrap and looked at all the pictures. They both smiled and Runaan said to Callum,  
"These pictures are great, we have a gift for you too." Ethari handed Callum a decorative scabbard with a short sword inside. Callum attached it to his waistband and thanked them both. Ethari said to Callum,   
"I'm sure Rayla will show you how to use it." They both smiled and Callum replied,  
"If it comes to me using this sword we're all in trouble!" Everyone laughed and the dragon looked back and snorted,  
"Everyone ready, then we're off!" The dragon unfurled his huge shimmering wings. With one almighty leap they were airborne and heading at a blistering pace toward the Storm Spire. The wind was battering at them as the dragon climbed higher. Callum had to shout to be heard over the wind noise.  
"Is this a good time to tell you I'm scared of heights!" Rayla looked back at her petrified boyfriend who was clinging to her for dear life. Rayla shouted back,   
"Don't worry you'll get over it, the journey will take hours, al make it up to you later ah promise." Suddenly Callum didn't feel quite so scared now and couldn't wait to see what Rayla had planned.   
On landing at the Storm Spire the dragon turned and spoke to them,   
"Callum cast this spell, the air is too thin for you to breathe, and also pass my regards to the Queen if she wakes." The dragon scratched a rune onto the ground. After they get off, the dragon sharply takes off and disappears into the distance. Callum immediately casts the spell and sure enough breathing becomes a whole lot easier.   
An elf Mage walks over from the entrance into the mountain,  
"Greetings and the rumours are true, a wonderful young dragon, excellent. How rude of me I'm Ibis anyway." The Elf Mage bowed courteously. Rayla stood ahead of Callum and introduced them both. The Elf looked suspiciously at Callum.   
"Sorry you're just the first human I've ever seen, I'm amazed you can take the thin air up here." Then Callum replied,   
"Oh it's nothing, just cast a spell and 'ventus spiralis'!" The Elf Mage was taken aback,  
"Ok a human Mage with elf magic that's a new one."  
Callum looking hurt drew the lightning symbol and set off a bolt of lightning into the sky.   
"Yes I've learned the sky Arcanum." The Mage now nodded and looked impressed. He didn't say anymore on the matter and just turned and walked back towards the entrance, very casually saying,  
"Everyone follow me, I'll show you to the Queen, she's in a very deep sleep!" Rayla and Callum looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and followed closely behind.


	11. Inside Storm Spire

The building inside was grand with tall vaulted ceilings and ornate doors. Callum spoke to the Mage who seemed in a world of his own.   
"So how did you get here yourself? This place is kinda isolated." The Elf just replies "Mage wings, it's a sky elf thing." Callum looked intrigued,  
"Can you teach me?" The Elf looked at Callum with a sly grin,  
"I can show you the spell and the actions, but if it works for you, only time will tell." Callum got a spring in his step and looked over to Rayla,  
"Did you hear that, I'm going to fly us home." Rayla looked at Callum with renewed scepticism,  
"Ah believe in ya, a really do, but a think that might be a push don't ya think?" Callum nodded,but deep down thought I'll show them. I know I can do it.  
They walked to the edge of the Queens chamber where a large sleeping dragon was curled up. Ibis turned to face them, "Hopefully the Prince here will wake her up, I myself have my doubts as the Queen has been asleep for years." Callum held Zim as they carried him down to his sleeping mother. Zim was petrified but they coaxed him down to where his nest was. He sniffed at his mother and curled up next to her. Ibis left and Callum looked over to Rayla where he could see she was upset.   
"What's a matter Rayla are you ok?" Rayla nodded,   
"This is where my mother and father would have been before they ran away!" Rayla ran back through the building in tears. Callum walked back through the building to find Ibis, he was sat in a large reception area. Ibis spoke calmly pointing nonchalantly towards a large wooden door,  
" If your looking for the girl she's in there, but if I were you I'd leave her for a while." Callum agreed then asked the Mage,   
"I'm actually here to ask if you know a spell that can reveal the past in the dragon room." The Mage pondered,   
"I know something that might work, but you need an artefact to use. Preferably magical, that has a link to what you want to reveal, then the Draconic phrase 'Eligere Tempus!'" Callum thanked the Mage then cautiously went to find Rayla. She was face down on the bed sobbing.   
"Go away!" Callum just stood there conflicted then said,   
"Do you have anything from your parents, I know it's a bad time but..." Rayla just tossed a necklace backwards at Callum, it skidded across the floor.   
"I'll be back, wait right there." Rayla lifted her head slightly but returned to her pillow without looking at Callum. He rushed into the Royal dragon chamber and performed the spell. Sure enough two elves appeared that must be Rayla's mum and dad. Callum sketched them quickly. Then was horrified to see Viren's actions afterwards. Her parents have been turned into some kind of magic coins.   
"That's it!" Callum said out loud   
" Viren's mine, I'm going to torture the Bastard first!"   
Callum returned to Rayla, he leans next to her and kissed her on the back of her neck "Please listen to what I have to say."  
Rayla sat up with red puffy eyes,   
"Ok, ah hear yer. What can you possibly say that could make me feel better."   
Callum explained the spell and showed her the sketch pad. Rayla then realised,   
"This changes everything, ma parents were heroes. What about that Mage Viren?"   
Callum said in reply,   
"We're going to have to be careful but I'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine. There's a chance we can bring your parents back, if we can get those coins. To do this though we've got to get that snake out of the way. One way or another!" Rayla agreed and her mood changed from upset to almost back to her usual self. There was a loud noise coming from the royal Chamber. Ibis came running past,   
"I think the Queen is waking up!" They all ran to see the Queen coming to and a young Zim dancing about her excitedly. Callum and Rayla stood there in stunned silence, Callum reached out and held Rayla's hand. Rayla turned to Callum and smiled lovingly. The Queen then rose up and looked over to Callum and Rayla,  
"I don't know how this is possible but thank you for finding my baby. I can't believe my eyes a human and an elf holding hands, are you a couple?  
"The pair nodded and the dragon Queen added,   
"You are an example to everyone how the world can change. As a result of this union my baby has come back." Zim was chirping excitedly and landed on Callum and Rayla to give them a goodbye lick. They told their story to the Queen and she looked at them both.  
"I am sorry you have both lost parents through the actions of selfish people. Do not worry about that Viren I will have him brought to justice. Callum I can only offer my condolences for your mother. From what I hear Rayla, I think those coins can be turned back into your parents, if you retrieve them send me word, Viren is about to have a nasty surprise."


	12. Plan Of Action

The Queen was very attentive as they explained how Lord Viren was manipulating the Royalty in Katolis and was a dangerous individual. Callum wanted to get rid of him without it causing another conflict across the border. Callum asked the Queen's permission to deal with him himself. Callum spoke of a plan to turn Viren into one of those coins he likes so much then toss him into the river of lava between Xadia and the human lands as a fitting tribute. Ibis spoke up,  
"This is a very powerful spell and I doubt even I could perform it, but never say never. This Lord Viren could undermine peace in the whole land if he's not stopped!" Rayla just thought it would be easier for her to deal with him personally, but Callum couldn't bear for her to risk her life face to face with such an evil powerful Mage. Rayla could see his point and they would have to be as sly as Viren himself to trick him into trapping himself.   
The Queen then decided that would be the best course of action and summoned Ibis, "Could you contact the sky dragon to give Rayla and Callum a ride back to Katolis, the sooner this is dealt with the better." Ibis nodded and motioned for the pair to leave the Queen. Callum and Rayla bowed to the Queen and left her to get to know baby Zim who was loving being back where he belonged.  
They followed Ibis into the main hall area outside of the Queens chamber. He turned to the couple,  
"Callum, I'll teach you what I know and hopefully you can use it to beat this evil man. The pair of you will be staying here in this room tonight. Further down the hall is the enchanted dinner hall. When you are hungry venture down there and you can eat whatever you desire.  
"Callum was excited at this thought and Rayla could tell by Callum trying to hide his fidgeting fingers at the thought of an enchanted feast. Rayla just shook her head at Callum and thanked Ibis. Ibis then added, "Right, if you follow me we'll get the spell casting out of the way, I've got to send some messages out. Especially to the sun-fire elves, as I know they were planning to attack the human lands again. Due to the humans coming into Xadia through the breach."   
Callum wasn't liking the sound of a war, but thought that Ibis knows what he's doing so said no more.


	13. Home From Home

After the spell casting had been completed. Callum and Rayla retired to the magnificent guest room. Fresh clothes were laid out on the bed with a note which read, 'put your clothes in this basket next to the bed, they will be ready for you in the morning.' Rayla and Callum both gawped at the fine silky clothes and the grand bedding. They both giggled in disbelief, then Callum's stomach reminded him about the feast awaiting them.   
"Rayla, let's get changed and get some of that enchanted food, it sounds amazing!" Rayla laughed and started removing her swords then her clothes. She realised then as her jacket came off, that she was being watched intently by a now more serious Callum. So Rayla thought, I don't think I'll ever get tired of being adored. She then decided to have some fun at Callum's expense.   
"So, Callum are yer getting ready or just getting a free peep show?"   
Callum went bright red when he realised he was just stood staring like an idiot,  
"What, er, I, umm sorry Rayla. Yes I'm getting changed now." As he trips himself up trying not to look at his new girlfriend in a lewd way. Rayla couldn't keep it up though and burst out laughing,   
"Am sorry your just too easy to wind up. Ah really don't mind yer looking, specially after the other night. Ah know ah like to sneak a peek at you when your not watching!" Callum just dropped what he was doing and held Rayla lovingly, "Rayla I just can't believe how hot you are and that's why I keep looking. Because one day I think I'm going to wake up from this dream and you won't be here!" Rayla looked deeply into Callum's eyes and just said,   
"Sorry till break it to yer, you daft sod but am not going anywhere. So you best get used to me!" They both moved in and kissed gently.   
"Though Callum ah think we both should have a bath first because we're both in need of one ah think."   
Callum laughed at Rayla,   
"Do you think we stunk out Ibis and he magicked up some fresh clothes for us as a hint." Rayla nodded,   
"Could be, mah daft Prince!" They both stripped and put on some silk robes hanging by the door to the bathroom.  
They found the bedroom had a lavish bathroom en-suite with a huge bath in the middle. The bath was full and bubbling, the room had low lighting that faded into different colours. The walls were mirrored all the way round with a grand tall ceiling carved from the rock of the Spire. The round bath was stepped from all sides gently into the middle. Callum was gently leading Rayla to the water, she looked at the bath suspiciously.   
"Ah hope it's not too deep," she said cautiously."Callum looked at Rayla lovingly, "Don't worry it's really shallow. I'll stay with you the whole time." He smiled at her as he untied Rayla's silky robe belt. Rayla looked down and pouted with a pretend shyness. Callum reached into Rayla's robe to hold her and she returned the favour untying his robe to gaze down at her new boyfriend all naked. She could see he was starting to become aroused and she stepped out of her robe and walked into the bubbling water. The water was just the right temperature and smelt fragranced. Callum put down his robe to join her in the bubbling water and instantly felt relaxed. He moved over to Rayla and put an arm round her. "Look Rayla, there's even sponges." Said Callum loudly, looking over to the side of the bath. Rayla just looked at him,  
"Your so funny, well go and get one mah Prince, ah need mah back scrubbing." Callum smiled excitedly and obliged, gently sponging her down in the warm bubbly water. He took every opportunity to touch and explore his new girlfriends body. Rayla then turned round and took the sponge from Callum. She said with a sultry look, "It's mah turn now." She faced Callum and sponged him with the frothy water and rubbed him gently with her other hand.  
"Ah never could imagine that we would be here doing this. Ah sort of hoped. The first time ah saw you ah fell for you. Even though ah pretended not to be bothered!"   
Callum was beaming,  
"Rayla, no word of a lie, when I woke and saw you standing over me. Even though you had a sword to my throat. I just wanted to kiss you so bad. I just knew you were the one!"   
Rayla had to wipe tears away and said earnestly.   
"Ah could have never hurt you. Even from when ah first saw you, something in ma mind changed. Ah was just drawn to being close to you." They both hugged and relaxed in the bath until Rayla heard Callum's stomach making some strange noises. "Come on Callum let's get changed before yer pass out on me again through lack of food!" They chuckled, but Rayla was right, he was starving.


	14. Night At Storm Spire

Rayla and Callum changed into the silky clothes they had been given and ventured arm in arm into the grand dining hall. The hall was shiny granite up the walls finishing into a natural rock ceiling. They both sat down to a long granite table with tall chairs. Two places were set and they sat next to each other with a look of anticipation. Rayla looked at Callum,   
"Ok Mage can yer make my mah dinner appear?" Callum looked at a bemused Rayla and burst out laughing. Rayla also started laughing then turned to Callum.  
"It's a grand dinner hall but mah plates empty". What Rayla didn't know though was that Callum had already asked Ibis how they get the food earlier. Callum stood up and wrote a rune in the air in front of them both,   
"Festum!" he said loudly. Then the table in front of them both began to fill with small plates full of the most wonderful foods, both elf and human foods appeared which delighted the hungry couple. Rayla looked at Callum sucking her bottom lip.  
"Oh so ya tricked me then, am gonna have to keep an eye on you!" Callum just raised a wine glass,   
"Cheers to the most gorgeous elf I've ever met." Rayla's fake annoyance cracked and she smiled back,  
"Well al drink to that, mah Mage Prince who's conjured me up this fine meal!" They then shared the plates between each other, trying bits of each of the two races cuisines. Callum liked all of the elf foods, but Rayla was not so sure about the sausage rolls and the other meats. After they ate they went back to the guest bedroom and they sat out on the bedroom's balcony. This had a stunning view of what seemed to be the whole of Xadia, which was now fading into sunset. Callum gazed at Rayla as she stared out into the beyond. Callum interrupted Rayla's daydream,   
"So what's on your mind?"   
She briefly looked away from the stunning view,  
"Ah think am just still taking in all the changes recently, ah was just in mah village doing mah thing. An now am a guest at the Dragon Spire with a human Prince who am dating. It just takes some thinking about."   
Callum smiled at Rayla lovingly,   
"I know, it's more than I could ever wish for. I was stuck in a castle, hardly ever seeing the outside world. Now I have a beautiful girlfriend and I've travelled to places some humans have never been."   
Rayla smiled and hugged Callum, "Sometimes ah forget this is all new to you as well. This is unforgettable and ah hope you'll draw some pictures of this so we can remember it all.  
"Callum reached behind Rayla and opened his sketch book,   
"Already started, look there's the dragon chamber, the feasting table, you laid on the bed, you in the bath....." Rayla looked a little awkward,  
"Ah really think you should draw me with a few more clothes on, just in case someone else sees yer book, ah don't want people thinking am a hussy!" Callum took out a pencil,   
"Yeah good point, I'll make them tasteful." They both chuckled as Callum drew floaty dresses over her exposed body on various pages.   
As the sun went down Callum used a spell to illuminate the bedroom with enchanted candles. They both slid into the silky bed and laid looking at each other expectantly.   
"so" said Callum,  
"come here often?" Rayla was playing along with Callum's silliness,  
"Oh yes am a regular guest at the Dragon hotel, but this is the first time mah room's come with mah very own human."   
Callum put on a fake butler voice,  
"Well I am here to serve my fair elf maiden, what would you have me do?"  
Rayla's expression turned naughty,  
"Ah think you know what ah want and yer shouldn't keep a lady waiting." Callum replied,  
"Very good Madam," before dropping out of character to begin ravishing an expectant Rayla. As Callum's head disappeared down the bed, Rayla said breathlessly,   
"Are you trying to impress me, cos its working." By this time Callum wasn't answering as he was busy pleasuring Rayla. Rayla was having the time of her life, never had she had someone so devoted to her needs and feelings. When their bedtime fun ended they laid close to each other, dozing into a relaxed sleep.


	15. The Road To Katolis

The next morning they ate a fantastic breakfast and said their goodbyes to The Queen, Zim and Ibis. Luckily for Callum the dragon returned to take them to Katolis. It was a secret relief for Callum as him flying there himself with bags and carrying Rayla would have been a struggle, even with Mage wings! The dragon took them over into the human lands and dropped them at a forest on the edge of the kingdom. Still in these lands dragons create panic when they're seen. Rayla didn't mind one bit as being on the ground gave her chance to stretch her legs and do some acrobatic manoeuvres. Callum did his best to keep up but still kept getting left behind. Now they were only a few hours from the castle and Rayla was getting nervous,  
"Ah should put mah hood up in case am seen, it might cause a riot!" Callum looked conflicted he wanted Rayla to be safe, but part of him wanted to show her off, as she was his girlfriend and he wanted everyone to know.   
"Rayla, I don't want you to hide who you are, I'm proud to walk with you!" Rayla smiled but put her hood up anyway.   
"Ah think al wait until am at the castle before ah reveal mah self. It's just better safe than sorry." Callum reluctantly nodded as the castle swam into view in the distance. As it happened they didn't meet a single person on the way to the castle. As the drawbridge started to loom large a guard on horse back galloped up to them and jumped off his horse to meet them, "Greetings step-Prince and strange lady." Soren announced. He was on his best behaviour and this was actually the nicest he'd been in a long while. Rayla knew just how to test him. She stood facing Soren and pulled her hood down. Soren jumped back in fear,   
"Woah, so you're the Elf," he said almost drawing his sword. Rayla thought I can have some fun with this,  
"So you must be the human sacrifice they sent me ah haven't eaten a human in days!" Soren went ghostly white then the penny dropped as Callum and Rayla both started laughing at him.   
"Oh a joke, yeah I should have guessed, Callum here is always trying to outwit me. I get my own back in sword fighting practice though. He can barely hold a sword." Callum just rolled his eyes,   
"Thanks Soren, you can't embarrass me I've already told Rayla all my stories of my past failures." Soren looked crest fallen, "your no fun step-prince, anyway we've got to go in the castle now! The king has a welcome party for you both, I think there's cake!" Rayla was put at ease by the captain of the guards stupidity and thought this goofiness must be catching.


	16. Katolis Castle

The guards were all unusually quiet as the three walked through the grounds and into the castle itself. For most of the humans it's the first time they'd ever seen an elf. They were greeted at the entrance to the main hall by Opeli,   
"Prince Callum, we're all so glad your well. We've heard about your ordeal, that message was something else. You must be Rayla, we've heard so much about you. Make yourselves at home and come this way, the King wants to see you both!"   
Rayla was once again in stunned silence with all the finery. The official protocol all ended when a young boy ran at Callum and gave him a big hug,   
"Callum, your back and you must be Rayla?" he said, hugging her as well with his sticky hands.  
"Oh Ez," said Callum, wiping jelly tart off his clothes. The King strode across the grand room and pulled them all into a big hug,   
"I'm so glad you're back Callum. We were all really worried. You must be Rayla, we've heard so much about you, Callum sent me three whole letters about you!" Rayla and Callum both went bright red. Callum then explained to Rayla quietly,   
"I kind of told everyone we're together, cos I think your so great I wanted everyone to know." Rayla was proud, embarrassed and in love all at the same time, so much so she was wiping tears away at the same time as smiling. The couple were holding hands by now and Rayla had Callum's hand in a nervous death grip. Rayla decided now was the right time to speak," so your highness do you accept us being together because ah don't want to be in your dungeon."The king just laughed,   
"If your crime is loving my son then you get to stay in a far nicer room than that!" They all laughed but Callum whispered to his step dad.   
"I've not told her I love her yet!" The King just winked and whispered back,   
"You will, she's quite a catch and literally dressed to kill. I think we can get the court dressers to find Rayla something more casual. Something that says more, I'm a future princess and not, I'm coming to chop you up into pieces!" Callum beamed, his step-dad really was a great guy. The kings tone then turned more serious,   
"However not everything is great, we had to exile Viren from the castle, he's caused so much upset and I think it wouldn't be fair on Rayla to have to meet him. We don't want anymore bloodshed so I gave him the chance to leave quietly. Also general Amaya is somewhere in the sun-fire elf territory and we're hoping you could help rescue her. Obviously she is family and we have to get her back."  
Callum spoke up,  
"I've already sent a message with an elf Mage called Ibis to explain the reason she was at the breach, I just hope it works." The king looked sombre,   
"Well if that's the case, I guess we're at the mercy of their will."


	17. Lux Aurea

The Queen of the sun-fire elves looked at the message hand delivered by Ibis,   
"So the humans have sent you to do their dirty work to free their General."  
Ibis being his usual casual self,  
"I gain nothing from this except I do this due to the bravery of the human Prince who rescued the dragon egg, hatched the dragon and returned him to his mother. The Moon-Shadow elf sent to kill him is now his partner. That in itself is a miracle, but the boy connected to the Sky Arcanum. An impossible feat for a human."  
The Queen looked conflicted,   
"Well the General was found to have a pure heart, but she remains a prisoner of my sister. I will speak to her to see about her being returned to the humans." Ibis bowed, cast a spell for flight and made his impressive exit.  
Amaya had been moved by Janai from her cell of fire on the promise she wouldn't try to escape, though Janai had moved Amaya to her own apartment. At first Amaya was hostile to Janai but after a few day's Janai began to show her caring side by tending to her wounds and making sure she would eat as Amaya kept refusing food. Janai was even learning sign language to help her understand Amaya. After a few days of not eating, Janai was getting worried and had the interpreter in with her to try to reason with the human. Eventually she did get her to eat, but on the promise of her safe passage to Katolis.   
That night Amaya crept through the gold apartment looking for a way out but caught site of Janai laid on her bed face down crying. Amaya felt sorry for her and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Suddenly Janai realised she wasn't alone and sat herself bolt upright. Amaya was then faced with a naked version of the heavily armoured girl she had been fighting about a week before. Her skin was dark and flawless, her breasts were large and staring Amaya in the face. She half looked away then Janai reached out and gently turned her face back to look at her. She mouthed to Amaya,   
"I'm sorry for keeping you here, I'm just being selfish. I want you all to myself!" Amaya looked open mouthed then stood back away from the bed. She stripped off all her clothes and laid on the bed, next to Janai. Janai just reached out and caressed Amaya's soft skin. Amaya closed the gap and kissed her firmly on the mouth. The pair then began pulling at each other frantically until Janai was under Amaya and they were kissing passionately, their hands roving over each other's bodies. Janai looked up at Amaya for a brief second, "your still my prisoner!" Janai mouthed, Amaya just smirked and continued kissing the elf all over her breasts and face. They held each other for what seemed like an age and drifted off to sleep.


	18. Prisoner Release

The morning light had just started filtering through into Janai's apartment, there was a loud knock at the front door, Janai jumped out of bed, threw on a robe and rushed to the door. Her sister the queen strode in and slammed the door behind her. Ah sister we have news about your prisoner. The Queen of the storm dragons has had her baby returned by Prince Callum the human. A request has been made to return his Aunt to them. I think we may have to grant this request as a new peace is developing between our two kingdoms. There is even talk of us trading goods over the border. Amaya stood at the back of the room lip reading the conversation. Janai looked over to Amaya and back to Queen Khessa,   
"I understand sister, I hope I may be allowed to see her again, if she wants to that is." Janai looked back to Amaya who nodded quietly. The Queen who normally hated humans, was being strangely understanding today and said,   
"We will take a trip to see the king ourselves and I'm sure you can come to some arrangement. If they are as kind as prince Callum pleads in his letter. If it all turns bad we will seal the border and have nothing more to do with them.  
"Janai and Amaya both bowed to the Queen as she added one last thing before leaving, "get dressed we leave in an hour!"  
Amaya and Janai looked at each other in surprise as the door closed. Then Janai walked over to Amaya and held her close,  
"I want to keep seeing you, is that ok, I know we both have our army's to manage." Amaya signed to Janai,  
"I would like that." Janai smiled, her learning was paying off as she roughly understood that. They both then rushed to get ready, as they had to journey back to Katolis. The message had been sent by the sun-fire elves and Katolis castle was buzzing with activity. The guards were busy draping the castle with the flags of the kingdoms and messages had been sent out to the smaller kingdoms to send representatives. Then the message would be passed across the land that things are changing. Callum and Rayla were busy looking through Viren's possessions that he'd left when Claudia entered the room,  
"I think your looking for this." Claudia held up a small leather purse filled with coins. "I'm really sorry for what my Father has done to you Rayla, King Harrow told me everything. I think I can release your parents, if you'll let me. This is the last dark magic spell I will use. Then you can help me burn all the books." Rayla was reluctantly grateful then Callum replied,   
"It sounds reasonable, it was dark magic that imprisoned them, maybe dark magic could release them. Also Claudia, your father lied to you about magic. Dark magic isn't the only magic you can learn, we all have it in us to connect to a primal source, with practice." Claudia just looked at them both regretfully,  
"I think I'm going to give magic a miss after this, it's done nothing good for me or my family. After this I'm going to try and find my mother, I know she's out there somewhere. Doing dark magic clouds your mind and now I can see what really matters." They all agreed, then Claudia prepared the spell.


	19. Return From The Dead

Rayla and Callum stood at one side of the long room and Claudia performed the spell, in a loud bang and a flash the coins were levitated and the transformed back into two large pale elves, who fell to the ground in a heap. Rayla ran to them both as they stood disorientated. Tiadrin and Lain looked intently at the elf girl stood in front of them wearing a silky green dress.   
"Mum...Dad, do you recognise me, I know I'm grown up now and you probably don't recognises me. It's me Rayla!" The elves stood almost frozen to the spot then Tiadrin moved towards Rayla and put her hands on Rayla's face, she looked into her eyes and started crying,  
"Of course I recognise you, it's just a shock your so grown up." Lain then moved in and hugged them both. It was a touching scene and even Callum started crying. Claudia had made her exit, only to be replaced with King Harrow himself, who moved over to Callum and put his arm round him. Rayla's parents then broke off the cuddle to look round the room, her dad then realising they weren't alone,   
"Rayla where are we and who are the humans?" Rayla then spoke nervously,  
"I know you have lots of questions, we're in the castle of Katolis in the human lands. This is Callum and his dad King Harrow. Me and Callum are together. We met while returning the dragon egg to Queen Zubeia." Rayla's parents both looked stunned, then Tiadrin spoke to Callum and the King. "We are honoured to meet you both." The king was radiant and greeted Rayla's parents.   
"I hope you will stay for a while, I will have a room prepared for you. We are meeting the sun-fire elves any day now. They are here to celebrate our new alliance and potential trade agreement. As Callum's Father I am also pleased to meet the parents of my Son's partner."   
Lain looked at the King and added, "likewise, I can't wait to get to know you all. I just can't believe all the changes it's going to take some getting my head around."  
The king nodded in agreement,   
"Of course we'll need to give to time to adjust, but please accept our hospitality while you do." Rayla took her parents hands,  
"Come let's show you round, the castle's amazing. Callum's even teaching me how to swim!" Rayla's parents were being swept along in Rayla's enthusiasm with Callum following behind. The king just laughed to himself and went back to the preparations. A guard later approached the group being dragged around the castle,   
"Your room is now ready, I will show you where everything is, would you like something to eat, I'll have it brought to your room." Rayla's parents were taken aback at how kind everyone one was being to them. It flew in the face of everything they were taught from a young age, maybe humans weren't all that bad. They all went to the rooms that they had been allocated and Callum nudged Rayla,  
"Lets give your parents some time to adjust, I bet all this has been a big shock to them." Rayla agreed and her parents entered their room alone and laid on the bed. Lain turned his wife,  
"Wow, what a lot to take in, I think we should take a nap and we'll feel more like ourselves." His exhausted looking wife agreed, although she was eyeing up the fancy clothing that had been left for them. They both shut their eyes owing to the disbelief of being back on earth as the memories of when they disappeared still played out in their minds.


	20. Time To Adjust

Rayla looked into Callum's eyes with fear, as Callum stood in the pool up to his waist. She pushed off from the side and swam towards Callum. He reached out and grabbed her. Her eyes looked relieved as he scooped her up into a hug. Callum was overjoyed,   
"See I said you could do it and look at you, you'll be a better swimmer than me in no time and your fear of water will be nothing." Rayla looked sceptical at Callum,   
"Don't get ahead of yourself yer daft human, am only doing this for you!" He looked at Rayla,   
"Your right, I just wanted to stare at you in a swimming costume!" Rayla forgot all about the water as she kissed him.  
"You are so soppy, mah cheesy prince. You're going to have to work on your pick up lines." Callum looked stung,   
"Well they can't be that bad, you're here aren't you?" Rayla just shook her head and they swam back to the side of the lavish pool. Rayla looked over to Callum,   
"Ah think that's enough swimming for today av almost drowned twice."  
Callum spoke softly to Rayla as he wrapped her in a towel,   
"That was really good swimming, your amazing you know that." Rayla replied, "Yeah except for the drowning, anyway ah wonder how ma mum and dad are doing, ah think all this is a big shock to them." Callum nodded,  
"Yeah it's going to be difficult for them. I guess we've just got to give them some time, it won't help them being somewhere strange to them. After we've had the celebration for the sun-fire elves they should go back to Silvergrove to finish their recovery. You could go with them." Rayla agreed but a thought crossed her mind. 'Is this Callum telling me to go back without him, because I'm not ready to leave them. I want to get to spend some time with them.' Then Callum looked at Rayla's face,   
"Oh I didn't mean it like that, I want them to stay as long as possible because they might feel out of place." Rayla looked away from Callum because in a large castle she felt out of place. Callum felt that everything he said dug him in deeper. So he thought well I might as well go and get a shovel, "Rayla. I want you all to stay, because I love you and I also want what's best for your parents as well. I....I."  
Rayla turned round and shushed Callum before he ruined the moment. A smile appeared on her face.   
"You said you love me," Callum realised then that he'd just blurted it out. Callum then decided what the heck I'll confess, "I think you know I do, I'm crazy about you. I want to marry you and everything. I've even got a ring on standby, just in case I go mad and propose to you." Rayla looked at Callum stunned as he pulled the ring out of his swim robe. Then Rayla replied,  
"Go on then ask me!" Callum realised he was stood in front of his girlfriend with a ring in his hand. So he knelt down.  
"Rayla Of Silvergrove, would you do me the honour of being my beautiful elf wife?" Rayla had actually started crying,  
"Yes, of course mah soft Mage Prince." Rayla put the ring on and they pulled each other into a deep kiss. King Harrow coughed behind them, they broke off their kiss and spun round in shock. King Harrow was smiling broadly,   
"So you guys, have you got something to tell me?"

To be continued in book 2


End file.
